Goodbye James, Hello Severus
by Thief Akefia
Summary: Harry has defeated Voldemort, and has now settled down to live his own life with his family and friends. But one thing has troubled him throughout the nineteen years.. What if his mother had married Severus Snape?
1. What if?

"It's nice to be alone, without the kids bustling about." Hermione caught Ron's stare, his head placed calmly on her lap. She was commenting on the absence of Hugo, Rose, Albus, and James, who were all at Hogwarts, and little Lily who was with Ron's parents. "Don't get me wrong, I love Hugo and Rose beyond measure, it's just-"

Ron caught her hand, kissing it. Without even speaking, she saw in his eyes that he knew exactly what she meant.

"Ickle Ronny-kins getting a bit soft, eh?" Ginny teased her older brother, love encased in her face.

After Fred's death, she wasn't one to take advantage of the what may be short time left with her remaining brothers. Nonetheless, she was bound to throw a punch or two at Ron. After all, the sight of him curled in Hermione's lap like a child was too funny to pass up.

"Piss off, you're no better."

Ginny smiled, proud of the position she held atop Harry's lap, her face resting sweetly in his neck.

"You two..." Hermione grinned, twisting Ron's hair between her fingers. Never in her wildest dreams could she have imagined the four of them together- Harry and Ginny married, with three amazing children, and her and Ron, the two unlikeliest to be together of all people, married with their own two beautiful offspring...

She passed a glance at Harry, who hadn't spoken in a while, a curious expression on his face.

"Harry?"

Eyes closed, Harry looked as if he had fallen asleep sitting up. His lips formed a half frown, half smile, twitching occasionally. His mind was gone, as it seemed to be doing a lot lately. Everything that happened nineteen years ago, it never seemed to exactly leave his thoughts. Snape's memory, Dumbledore's plan, Voldemort's downfall; something just wouldn't leave him alone. Add to that two weddings, Fred, Lupin, and Tonks' funerals, and the rebuilding of the wizarding world and Harry could be deemed mentally unstable.

But nothing seemed to bother him more than Snape and his undying love for his mother, Lily...

"Harry?" It was Ginny this time, now standing in front of him.

What if Snape had managed to capture Lily's heart, instead of James? What if Snape had later married Lily? Would he, Harry, have been born? Would Voldemort have still terrorized the muggle and wizarding worlds alike? Would-

"HARRY!" Ginny had caught him hard across the back of his head, knocking his glasses askew.

"Bloody hell, Ginny!" Ron grinned proudly at his sister.

"Oi, what was that for?" Harry moaned, rubbing his now tender head.

"You were scaring me, Potter." Ginny sat back down, now beside him. "What were you thinking?"

"Hm?"

"You were gone, Harry. Mesmerized." Ron was now sitting up next to Hermione, leaning slightly forward.

"Oh.. it was, er-" he paused, considering whether to tell them or not. Why should he hide it? Ginny was his wife, and Hermione and Ron his best friends... They'd been through everything together, and they were always such a help.

But maybe he should keep this to himself? No. He had kept it to himself for the past nineteen years. It was time to tell.

"-I was wondering if... what it would've... maybe-"

"Spit it out, mate," encouraged Ron from across the room.

Harry took a deep breath, clasping his hands.

"Would Fred and Lupin and everybody else that died.. would they still have been living if Snape had married my mother and I wasn't born?" Harry rushed it all out so quickly it took a moment to take full effect on the others.

"Harry!" Hermione and Ginny gasped.

"Blimey, Harry, don't say that." Ron had winced solemnly when Harry said Fred's name.

"I just.. I've been thinking about it, and-"

At that moment, they heard a loud snap and a bright flash of light followed, blinding them for a moment.

As soon as they heard the noise, the four had risen, wands erect, pointing at the intruder.

"State your name." Harry said boldly, standing protectively in front of the girls, Ron beside him.

"Please, lower your wands. I'm not here to harm or trouble you." The voice was soft, calming almost.

As the light faded and their eyes adjusted again, the group caught their breath.


	2. Her story

There appeared in front of them a shining aura of pearl-blue, the strong essence emanating pure innocence and ecstasy. The figure that took shape moments later was none other than Evyonne Murphy, their former American classmate at Hogwarts. She was simple yet beautiful, and Ron remembered fancying her for a bit in his second year.

Her hair was dark brown with several streaks of gold, and shoulder length. Her skin was caramel brown, with matching gold-specked amethyst eyes. She was a bit taller than Hermione, just as smart, and Muggle-born. She was clad in blue jeans, white sneakers, and a white fitted shirt. She bore a large smile on her face, which only added to the group's utter confusion.

Harry spoke first, obviously the most confused.

"Evyonne, you're-"

"Dead? No." Harry and the others let out a sigh of relief. "But almost." She smirked.

"What?!" Ron gasped. "But _how_ ... wait, _WHAT?!_"

"Easy, Ronnie." She walked up to him, pressing her hand to his cheek. "See? I'm alive but dead." She was right- in a weird sort of way. He felt warmth, something he knew no dead person, or ghost at that, could possess.

"Easy my ass!" Ron muttered, reaching out to her. His hand couldn't go through her body, yet he could almost see through her. And that damn ghostly-aura surrounding her ...

"If you don't mind my asking," Hermione mumbled, "how exactly are you alive _and _dead?"

"Well, I'm actually here to speak with Harry about the thoughts he's been having. And I have a surprise for the four of you, so if I could possibly just give you the short version now, just to satisfy your need to know, and then explain more later ...?" There were no voiced protests, so she continued.

"Alright, after the fight at Hogwarts, I Apparated home to check on my friends. They were alright, thanks to the protective charms I placed over the neighborhood, so I Apparated back to Hogwarts to check on the casualties." She dropped her voice as she continued. "I found Fred's body in the Great Hall." She looked at Ron and Ginny, wishing she could comfort them. "That's when I died. Not literally, but figuratively. It was heartbreak. You see, I was in love with Fred-"

"_You _loved _Fred_?!" Ron gushed, utter disbelief dripping from his voice.

"-and the sight of his body lying there killed me inside. So I left everything. The school, my life. I didn't care." She bit her lip, but kept her eyes locked on Harry's. "I began hunting down all the Death Eater's that I knew to still be alive, and I took care of each and every one."

"You didn't _kill _them, did you?" Hermione squeaked, completely engulfed in the story, however short.

"No, just stunned them and erased their minds. Broke their wands, too. Didn't think they were worthy of being wizards." Hermione let out the breath she had been holding. "I didn't know which one killed Fred ... or the others, and I wanted to avenge them. But I was fighting _against _killing people, so how would it look if I went against what I stood for?

"Anyway, that little trip took ten years. During that time I got really sick, and when I came back around again, I was sent straight to St Mungo's." A smile popped back onto her face. "That's where I am now. Or supposed to be, anyway.

"You see, while I was gone I met some people who taught me amazing things. Tigress MacMillian, for example, taught me the most. That's when I got sick actually, but besides that, I've actually learned how to live amongst the dead, even though I'm not there yet myself. And, I can sort-of bring them around for a minute or two ... " She smirked at Ron and Ginny as the snap and mist occurred again.

"Cor, you gotta do that _every _time, Evy?" Ron uttered, shielding Hermione's face in his chest.

"Sorry, but you'll forgive me when-"

"Ronald and Ginerva!" Fred's ecstatic voice lingered in the air as he appeared beside Evyonne, his arm around her waist. "I'm trying to decide whether I really missed your bloody faces or not!"

Ron and Ginny, along with Harry and Hermione, were speechless. Their brother was here.

The same sequence occurred again, added with Ron swearing, and Dumbledore, Tonks, Lupin, and Mad Eye appeared.

"Lupin, Tonks, Mad Eye-" Harry started.

"No, Harry. No need for apologies." It was Lupin who spoke. "We died fighting to give the upcoming generation a chance to live normal lives, a chance for Teddy. You just happened to get thrown in the mix." He grinned.

Harry had to admit, Lupin and Tonks hadn't looked so good since, well, Harry couldn't even remember. Even Tonks' hair had changed from bubblegum pink to canary yellow. Too bad this was all in death.

Even Mad Eye was smiling, that wild eye of his patrolling the room.

"Looks good." Mad Eye nodded in approval. "Nice work."

Harry and Ron alike squeezed their wives, too happy for words that Mad Eye Moody approved.

"Harry," Dumbledore's voice was still calming, and although he was a spirit now, he gave Harry a rush of contentment, "Miss Murphy has told me of your troubling thoughts, and we have come to the conclusion that, in order for you to continue a happy life, you must know what might've happened _had _Severus married Lily." He straightened up, clearing his throat. "Now, even though I disapprove somewhat of Miss Murphy's choice _not _to use the Pensieve-"

"Oh, Professor, I told you the Pensieve was completely useless to us!" Evyonne interjected, hands on her hips.

"I disagree. The Pensieve would work well for you, since Professor Snape has already agreed to allow you to travel back in his memories once again." Dumbledore kept a smile on his face, despite the fact Evyonne insisted on proving her point.

"But Prof-"

"Nevertheless, I shall let you continue." He nodded at her, and waved his arm up at Lupin, Tonks, and Mad Eye. "Lupin, Nymphadora, Mad Eye, shall we take our leave?" They nodded. "Good. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, you were all amazing students and I continue to wish you the best throughout your lives together, as well as your children and so on."

"G'bye, Professor." Harry nodded to all of them, as Ginny, Ron, and Hermione said their goodbyes. With another snap, they were gone.

"So what's this, then?" asked Ron, looking with an arched brow at Evyonne.

"This, little brother, is called a girl." Fred grinned. "You make babies with girls, as you must obviously already know ..." Hermione blushed as Ron tightened his grip around her shoulders.

"I meant _when_, you ignorant git."

"Noo." Evyonne looked hard at Fred. "Later. We'll talk about it all later. We have to get going, if we want Harry to get back to his life." She turned to Fred, who had just pulled back from attempting to hug Ginny. "And you need to go to your parents' house before the charm wears off. Give them my love."

"Then there won't be any left for me." He grinned, kissing her cheek. "S' long, Harry. Have fun for me!" He waved at them, and was off again.

"Right, now I've been spending a lot of time with Severus-"

"Cheatin' on my brother just because he's dead and won't know, eh?" slipped Ron.

"God damn, Ronnie, Severus is dead too." She bit back, turning her head from him. "Anyway, he's agreed to help me take you back, and travel amongst what he remembers." She stepped aside. "Might wanna close your eyes ... "

A loud snap and a mist of cloud later stood Severus Snape, cold as ever, but wearing a smug smile.

"Evening." He hissed in his slithery sort of voice.

"Snape- er, Professor ..." began Harry.

"No need to call me Professor, Potter, I am no longer alive nor am I your Professor. Snape will deal well."

"Alrighty then!" Evyonne jumped in on the silence, even though she knew Harry had nothing slick to say to Snape because of what the latter had done for him. "I've been thinking, and I feel, although you will all highly disagree, that Harry should go alone with Severus and I."

"Over my dead body!" Ron roared, stepping forward, Hermione and Ginny strongly behind him. "We've been with him through everything, and-"

"No, she's right." Harry whispered. "I think it's best as well. What if something happens to the kids? Someone will need to be here. And besides, I would have to explain everything else for you to understand again, and I ... I just can't."

Evyonne patted his back. "We won't be long. I can't manage to hold this spell very long, anyway. So we'll update you every time we come back ... sound good?"

Hermione, Ron, and Ginny agreed, although grudgingly.

"I love you, Harry. Be safe. And don't forget I'm here for you." She acknowledged Ron and Hermione, who both wore caring expressions on their faces. "We're _all _here for you." She hugged him and they kissed briefly, before Hermione stepped up and hugged him as well.

"Good on ya, then, mate." Ron shook his hand. "Don't forget to come back and let us know what's happening!"

"Right." Harry nodded. "Shall we, then?"

Evyonne stepped forward and grabbed Snape just above his elbow, him doing the same to her, their grasps tight. "Now, Harry, step between us and hold on tight." He did so, and she and Snape connected their arms again, forming a small, tight circle around Harry.

Harry never wished to be this close to Snape in his life, but if doing so meant finding out what could possibly happen ...

So be it.

* * *

I wasn't quite sure if Ginerva was Ginny's real name, as some say it was Virginia, which I disagree with, but I remember her name being mentioned as Ginerva in one of the books. If I am wrong, correct me. If not, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next gets better, promise. 


End file.
